


mele Kalikimaka, Danny Williams

by austen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Community: kissemdanno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austen/pseuds/austen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Danny and the team's first Christmas.  Tag to episode 1x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mele Kalikimaka, Danny Williams

Two hours into the Christmas party and they're all sharing the couch, Grace peering over Chin's shoulder while he reads _'Twas the Night Before Christmas_ , different voices and all, and Steve realizes he hasn't seen hide nor hat of Danny in the last twenty minutes.

He finds him in the kitchen, shaking nutmeg into the blender.

"Need any help with that?" Steve leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This is why I have to do everything myself," Danny mutters. "I mean, I'm not sure I can even trust Kamekona with something as complicated as the mixing of the perfect eggnog. Need I remind you what he first handed to me when I asked for a Santa suit?"

"You don't," Steve murmurs, but Danny's not listening as he turns the blender on, raising his voice in order to be heard over the loud whirring.

"A _tent_ , Steven. A tent that one could, if they so desired, fit an entire three-ring circus under. A tent that only the combined talents of my re-sizing and your sewing - the origins of which, by the way, I am going to pry from you one way or another in the semi-near future - were able to fix." He shuts off the blender and reaches down to unconsciously hike up the still-sagging pants of said suit - they hadn't had time to completely adjust the waistband - and Steve hides a grin at the action.

"You going to leave that on all night?" he asks, nodding to the suit, curiosity winning out over the reluctance to send Danny into another Christmas-related tirade.

"Yes, I am going to continue to wear the suit. Because there is this thing that happens around this time of year that most sane and normal people like to refer to as tradition. I know it may sound very strange and foreign to someone who likely spent their last Christmas parachuting out of a helicopter or punching sharks in the face, but tradition is something to be preserved, especially on an island where people participate in such insane practices as putting fruit on pizza and decorating palm trees. _Palm_ trees." Danny starts to dole out the eggnog into little plastic cups with snowmen on them.

"Punching sharks," Steve echoes, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you never punched a shark," Danny continues.

Steve doesn't answer.

"Of course you've punched a shark. This I am not surprised by in any way whatsoever," Danny says. "Knowing you, one can assume he violated some kind of grievous maritime law."

"There's no alcohol in this, is there?" Steve asks, redirecting by picking up a cup of eggnog and sniffing the contents.

"What kind of father do you think I am?" is Danny's retort, as he proceeds to look genuinely offended. "This is going to be a responsible, G-rated, family-oriented Christmas, where Grace has the freedom - hell, she has my blessing, even - to eat as many cookies and candy canes as she can handle before the sugar high wears off and she crashes just in time to go back to Rachel and step-Stan." The offended look quickly shifts into one of twisted glee.

"If you're going for G-rated, Kono probably shouldn't have brought the misletoe, then," Steve says.

"What misletoe?"

Steve points up. Danny's eyes follow.

"And when were you planning on telling me about this?" Danny asks, and Steve leans in, fingers sliding along the fake fur trim on his half-buttoned red coat, using his grip to pull Danny in, underneath the doorway. Danny's Santa hat slips down over his eyes as he stumbles forward and Steve tips it back, tilting Danny's chin up slightly with a nudge of his other hand.

"I'm telling you now," Steve says, as if it were the most obvious thing, and kisses him. Danny's mouth is hot and sticky from one too many candy canes, and Steve groans into the kiss, his hand sliding along his cheek, palm scratching against stubble. There's stubble on his upper lip, too, that leaves a dull burn as Steve steps back to smile at him, drawing his own lower lip into his mouth to preserve the taste of peppermint.

"Maybe, just maybe," Danny concedes, voice coming a little softer now as Steve reaches up to remove the Santa hat altogether, "we can up the rating. But I'm not going above a PG."

"Merry Christmas, Danno," Steve whispers, and leans in again, as Grace giggles from the other room when Chin and Kono start to sing.


End file.
